Elsa's encounters
by nerfherder97
Summary: A series of oneshots where Elsa and the other frozen character's meet other fictional characters. If you have any requests for characters you want Elsa to meet don't hesitate to ask in the reviews. Nothing explict, no romance, no characters I have already done, and no real people and no ocs. on hiatus until further notice. But keep sending requests they are all being logged
1. Bugs bunny

Elsa and Anna were having a pleasant picnic. It has been a week since the great thaw and the snow Queen can finally live a happy life. Both of the royal sisters had smiles on their faces, not needing to say anything, just enjoying each other's company.

Elsa was about to take another small bite out of her sandwich when she was abruptly brought back to reality by then a loud buzzing sound. A large hole came up from under the ground in front of the twosome

Thinking quickly Elsa calmly but firmly addressed her sister "Anna, get behind me!"

Anna refused "No we can face it together"

"Anna I will not let you put yourself in harm's way again, I owe you my life and I promise that no matter what happens to me I will always be with you " Elsa replied

Elsa flexed her fingers "I'm ready" she thought "I will save my little sister even if it cost me my-"her notions of bravado and self-sacrifice were interrupted when the thing she was least expecting came out from the hole.

A rather large grey rabbit, carrot in hand, came jumped out from the hole and as it stood nearly as tall as Anna on its two hind legs. It looked around and had a confused look on its face. The creature then noticed the Queen and Princess.

"Eh….what's up doc?" the rabbit asked. Elsa was beginning to think she was losing her mind but her sister had a similar look on her face that showed she was seeing it too. So Elsa decided to just roll with it.

"Um….hello" She said not sure how to address the animal. Due to its voice she assumed it was male and she took a leap of faith and, with more confidence addressed him again "I am not a doctor I am Queen Elsa, how can I help you?"

"I am bugs, bugs bunny….eh where am I?" he said, punctuating each sentence with a crunch of his carrot which he chewed on rather loudly.

"Mr. Bugs, you are in the kingdom of Arendelle." She said politely

Bugs face-palmed and said "drat, I knew I should have taken a left on Albuquerque"

Anna and her sister realized he was lost and took pity on him "we are on a picnic, won't you join us?" Elsa asked.

The annoyed look on Bugs' face faltered somewhat and he said "well sure if you don't mind, I would not want to impose"

"We insist" they both answered with smiles

"Well ok, I'll join ya" Bugs relented. Much to their surprise, Bugs pulled out a suitcase. Once he opened it, he took a large basket, some napkins, forks, spoons, knives, a table, three chairs, a pitcher of lemonade, some apple juice, grape juice, water, ham, cheese, bread, condiments, plates, salami, bologna, a bomb with a lit fuse- "oops, wrong department" he apologized and put the bomb back in and last but not least he dragged out a HUGE bag of carrots bigger than Elsa. He seated himself and invited Elsa and Anna to take their seats at the huge table but the two royal sisters just stared, jaw-dropped at the banquet he provided that made their picnic look puny for several minutes before accompanying him. As he munched on yet another carrot, he politely listened to Elsa's story as Anna ate a sandwich.

As they were eating and enjoying the unexpected but welcome company of this odd character they were interrupted as a Elsa's snow monster: marshmallow, stomped on the scene. He stared at Bugs for what felt like hours and the sisters were frozen with fear, both for themselves and their guest. Marshmallow suddenly snatched Bugs in his arms but before Elsa could do anything aggressive, marshmallow smiled and his eye's beamed with joy.

"oh no, not this again" bugs whined much to the confusion of the two girls.

"My very own bunny rabbit, I will love him and name him George and I will hug him and pat him and squeeze him" Marshmallow gleefully said oblivious to the rabbit's discomfort. Elsa then politely but firmly ordered the snowman to let Bugs go, which he did with a sad look on his face.

After the picnic, Elsa apologized for the 50th time for her minion's antics. Bugs assured her that it was ok and the two sisters just stood slack jawed as he effortlessly put everything back in the bag and he said goodbye.

"Brace yourself doc, this might make ya question your mental state" Bugs warned

"Nothing can do that after your picnic, which I did enjoy" Elsa countered.

"Well then aloha" Bugs said. He then pulled a professional painting set out of the bag, painted a perfect picture of the country side, place the set back in the bag, put on a coat and hat, and jumped in the painting and walked off into the horizon in said picture. The two sisters fainted.


	2. sonic the hedgehog

Queen Elsa of Arendelle was once again on an outing with her sister. This time she was taking a stroll in town, she waved to the people as they passed by and bowed. She was just about to warn her little sister not to eat all of the chocolates at once when something blue whizzed by Anna towards the forest.

Overcome by curiosity Anna recklessly took off after the blue blur and headed towards the forest. Elsa was right on her heels to make sure the princess did not do anything dangerous.

The finally reached the forest but whatever they were chasing was long gone.

"Anna we will never catch up to it, whatever it was it was too fast" the snow queen said in vain.

Her sister was about to argue when she took a look around and she braced herself as she knew exactly what her sister was about to say.

"Anna we are lost!" she exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Anna who felt like a tiny mouse under her sister's angry glare. Elsa realized she was frightening her sister and her expression softened.

"Come on, we need to find our way home."

They walked for what felt like hours and they began to think that they were going in circles and thus decided to wait and hope someone would stop by.

Nightfall approached and no one came by. Anna was beginning to wish she actually paid attention in her astronomy class because maybe she could have used the stars to find their way home.

Just as she and her sister were drifting to a peaceful sleep, Elsa heard low growling noises and both of their eyes shot open.

Wolves.

Before they could act, they were encircled by at least 30 of them. Elsa tried to create ice walls but several managed to leap over them. She shot about five of them down with her ice but they kept coming. Then the alpha male pounced on Anna and locked its jaws on her torso. Elsa acted purely on impulse as she tackled the wolf with enough force to get it off of her sister. With no regard to her safety, the Queen commanded Anna to run. But even if Anna wanted to leave her sister, the escape route was cut off by even more wolves and she could barely stand let alone run.

They were about to gang up on her, the wind picked up. But it was only around the two sisters. About ten of the wolves charged at them but this miniature tornado knocked them back. The wind slowed down and the two sisters realized that the cause of the wind was a blue hedgehog.

"Yo, need a hand?" the hedgehog asked. He had blue spiky hair, white shoes with red stripes, white gloves, green eyes, and a cream colored stomach.

He leaped in the air and slammed into the wolf about to bite Elsa, the minute he hit the first one he ricocheted off of the other wolves. He abruptly stopped and began to spin into a ball and slammed into another group of wolves. One of the wolves managed to ram him and he spilled five golden rings from his body. He then spin dashed it and the wolves quickly realized they were out of their league and they fled, leaving the sisters and the hedgehog alone. The latter then turned to the two women.

"Whatcha doing here in the forest?" he asked.

Anna and Elsa were not entirely sure how to reply so they simply told the truth. "We followed something blue and fast, we think it may have been you…..but then we got lost and ambushed by wolves."

Not wanting to embarrass the two travelers he simply replied "I'm sonic, sonic the hedgehog"

Feeling awkward, the two sisters simply stayed silent.

Sonic began to wonder why they were being so quiet and they decide to break the ice "and you are?"

"Oh my apologies, I am Queen Elsa, and this is my sister: Princess Anna." She answered.

"As Queen I thank you for saving me and my sister and you are always welcome in Arendelle and we are in your debt".

Sonic suppressed his slight annoyance at what came across to him as being buttered up an chose to simply ask "are you still lost? I can guide you guys back to Arendelle."

Anna finally spoke and said "yes please!" she tripped and pushed Sonic over the small hill and he fell into the stream below.

"HELP SOMBODY HELP! HELP ME!" He screamed when he suddenly realized the water was only two inches deep and realized that the two girls saw the whole thing and barely managed to contain their laughter.

Elsa helped Sonic up and the three went back to Arendelle.

"Sonic I must once again thank-"But as she turned she realized just as quickly as he came, he was gone.


	3. Grimlock

Author's note

Mata Nui: ask and you shall receive

Elsa has just been through a meeting with her idiot council. She had just about had it with them and was tempted to send them a letter in regards to…..alternative employment options. But she knew better than to act while angry so she decided to take a trip up the north mountain to clear her head. The ice power was in view when something flew past her. Her eyes widened when she realized it was marshmallow.

"Get out of the way!" he warned his creator. Elsa was about to ask what he meant when the question was answered before she could ask.

A huge monster as big as Marshmallow came storming at marshmallow who crashed into the rocks. The monster was made of metal and had red eyes, a sword, an a shield which he used to bash marshmallow. The latter showed no sign of relent and charged at the assumed intruder.

"You Marshmallow strong" the strange creature said "but me Grimlock stronger and me Grimlock will win prize!" He countered

Grimlock began to transform and his parts shifted and he turned into a monster with colossal hind-legs, a huge tail, and an enormous set of jaws. Grimlock blasted fire at Marshmallow and melted his left arm.

"Ok you win grimlock" Marshmallow whined.

Elsa recovered from the shock of seeing Grimlock and that shock turned to anger. No one hurts Marshmallow! As Grimlock morphed back into a humanoid form and entered the ice palace, Elsa kept hot on his heels. Grimlock quickly turned about-face so fast that he startled Elsa to the point that she fell backwards!

"Marshmallow told me about you, Queen Elsa." The giant gave her a respectful bow. "Me Grimlock got lost on your planet, me made friends with marshmallow."

"Then why did you fight him!?" she demanded raising her voice.

"Me have contest of strength and me Grimlock won!" he said enthusiastically.

He stomped over to a corner of the ice palace and extended his arm to reach out for something. He then showed Elsa the prize he won.

"Me Grimlock won Elsa's old tiara, now me Grimlock can look his best when fighting decepticons!" He cheered. Then he gave Elsa another bow, replaced Marshmallow's arm and walked away leaving Elsa to wonder what concoction Gerda served her for dinner for her to be seeing these things.


	4. It not the one your thinking of

Author's notes: If you're not a star wars fan, you might not be able to appreciate the humor in this chapter

Elsa stood in front of Hans of the southern isles who apparently had the gall to slither his way back to Arendelle and make yet another attempt on her sister's life.

"Clearly your twelve brothers have not adequately punished you for your actions and you have the audacity to try and harm my little sister again!?" despite being shorter than the prince, Elsa made the Prince want to find a rock, and then hide under said rock like the puny worm he felt like.

"Enough is enough, I am forced to resort to drastic measures and I hereby sentence you to…..a lifetime sentence…with….IT"

The council gasped at what they heard. Even Anna could not believe her ears.

"Your majesty…..how could anyone be so cruel?" a council member timidly asked.

Another stuttered "I know he attempted regicide but….a life sentence with IT?"

Anna was not entirely sure what IT was but like everyone else heard the stories. IT was an unholy demon so evil that the devil himself kicked him out of his domain. No one was ever sentenced to spend even five minutes with IT but Elsa just sentenced Hans to an entire lifetime with it and if any of the stories were true…..then not even he deserved this.

"Elsa…a lifetime with j-"

Elsa slapped her sister before the latter could mention the name of the horrible beast

Quickly regretting her impulse she embraced her little sister "Anna I'm sorry for doing that…. But…you know better than….to mention….Its name." She gently rebuked in her ear.

"Elsa I'm sorry about that. But ...IT? Elsa not even Hans deserves-"

Elsa cut her off "He tried to kill you twice. I will not tolerate any attempts on your life." The Queen replied.

All the meanwhile Hans scoffed at this performance. He clearly had it made. All he had to do was spend the rest of his life with some poor sap and he practically got off the hook! In his complete ignorance of the dire situation at hand he praised his seemingly divine luck.

He was dragged into the dungeons by several guards and the two sisters followed behind. Then the halted in front of a gate guarded by huge soldiers with crossbows that, despite their size and probable strength, had looks of pure terror regarding what was behind the gate. A smaller guard was the ordered to open the gate by Elsa. The poor soul could not find the guts to do it and out of fear of both the Queen and ….IT, tears began to form in his eyes.

Under normal circumstances, the Snow Queen would reprimand the guard's insubordinate behavior. But she knew exactly what was behind the foreboding door and she immediately understood the man's fear. "you may have the rest of the day off. Go, and tend to your family."

"I am single your Majesty and without family" The guard replied trying {and failing miserably} to conceal his fear. The queen raised an eyebrow

"You are excused….unless….you would rather stay." No sooner did she say that last word did the guard take off as if the devil himself was on his heels. The Queen desperately wanted to do the same because she was just as scared as he was. She just managed to hide it.

"I could not ask anyone to pull the lever and open the gate...I will do it…..If I am not back in five minutes…it was an honor to be your Queen." All left save for the guard holding Hans and Anna.

"Anna, go. You are too young to see this." Elsa commanded knowing full well that just a glimpse of the monster would damage Anna for the rest of her life. The princess reluctantly obeyed.

The young monarch felt as scared as she did in her coronation. On second thought, this was infinitely worse. She reluctantly opened the gate, the guard shoved an oblivious Hans in, and the former bolted for the other door, guard right on her heels.

Hans, still unconcerned by the eccentric demeanor of the people around him, gleefully entered the room, filled with trees and even a lake! His thoughts of good fortune and luck were interrupted when a strange creature addressed him

"Mesa Jar Jar Binks! Mesa your humble servant! NO NO mesa stay! Tis demanded by da gods it tis!

5 hours later

Hans began to panic "QUEEN ELSA! YOUR MAJESTY PLEASE KILL ME! PLEASE. Help…..SOMEONE HELP! It won't shut up!"

Hans was never seen again

Before you can ask, I speak for all star wars fan when we say…yes jar jar really is that bad.


	5. Johnny bravo

Elsa was hosting a ball for all of Arendelle to attend. She felt that she owed it to them. Both noble and peasant were invited in the castle…..but it would get too crowded so she decided to host it in the gardens. A certain rabbit declined her invitation on the notion that he was lost and had to turn back to take a left on "la jola" but he still lent her all of the furniture she needed by instant mail. Finally after all of the events that have taken place: the great freeze, the war, and….him. She shuddered when she remembered the beast that forced her into slavery….She shook her head….she did not need to be afraid of him anymore. He would not let that man ruin this happy moment. He was long gone.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a man walked up to her and bowed he opened his mouth to speak.

"Thanks to you Arendelle is prospering. Where might I find the whine?" He asked. Queen Elsa gently pointed towards the whine. She herself did not drink as she was a Queen and she was disturbed by the idea of ingesting something that could cloud her judgment. Her smile faltered. None of her new friends came. She could hardly blame them they had to rebuild their home.

"I wonder what it would be like to be one of them" she thought to herself.

"HEY THERE BABY!" A large man said. Elsa was startled to the point that she shot ice out from her hands and feet. He had a black shirt, strange, blue pants, blonde hair, fair skin, and black glasses.

"Ooooooh…snowy!" he cheered. He was…unique but he did not seem dangerous so she decided to let his apparent indifference. Elsa made a mental note to investigate the contents of that so-called wine. She was miffed at this man's indifference and rude disposition but she chose to walk away. The party was doing fine without her.

She walked away from the man and towards the castle. She shut the door when he found the man behind it. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Let's start fresh, perhaps you can introduce yourself" she said, trying to be the bigger person metaphorically speaking.

"Names Bravo….Johnny Bravo" He replied. Elsa mentally patted herself on the back for preventing a potentially disastrous conflict

"How may I help you Mr. Bravo" she said while trying to put on a convincing smile.

"I'm pretty, you're kind of pretty, I thought maybe we could sit at a table and….stare at each other" he cooed wiggling his eyebrows while Elsa mentally kicked herself for assuming she had it under control made a mental note to investigate the contents of that so-called wine. The door opened again and a small snowman stood in front of the door way and smiled when he saw the man.

"Hey there big guy! I'm olaf and I-"

"Get out of here ya nerdy dork!" Johnny said before slamming the door in Olaf's face. Oblivious of Elsa's urge have him thrown out. She was a Queen and though he was creepy he was not hurting anyone. She needed to lead by example like her mentor. She smiled while thinking fondly of her dear old friend. She then remembered that a large and rather irritating man was standing before her.

"I think you should go now" she sighed, not wanting to let him know she was not interested while at the same time, not being rude or offensive. She walked away but at the next doorway there he was again

"Let's get pizza!" She kept walking away. But at the bottom of the stairs in a suit of armor:

"Where should we live and how are we going to fit all of the mirrors" She just kept walking. At the top of the stairs there, there he was.

"Anybody up for Parcheesi?" He asked. Elsa ignored him. When she reached the start of the hall he was still there with her and Anna's dolls in his hands and he placed them on the sides of his head.

"Hey look at me I'm a Martian" Elsa sighed in relief when her bedroom door was in sight. But when she reached for it and opened it. She gasped.

"Man I'm pretty" he continued from inside her own room. Elsa finally snapped.

"GET OUT! BEFORE I-"she stopped talking began to think.

"There must be a way to get this man out of my face" she though. Then it hit her like a freight train. A devilish smile played on her lips. Oh she knew just what to do with this man. She could kill two birds with one stone.

"Johnny, sweetie?" she said in the best seductive voice she could manage. He smiled back.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm not really interested….but I know someone who will be" she said before winking. Bravo smiled ear to ear.

The next morning or actually afternoon, Anna was just barely waking up decided to ask her sister to build a snowman. She was about to crawl out of bed when she noticed a note.

"There is a little surprise for my favorite sister waiting just outside your door. I love you. From Elsa" Anna gasped in delight and ran to the door and opened it to find….a pair of feet. She slowly looked up and she saw a strange man staring at her.

"Hey there late rising mama. I like to sleep in to" Johnny said leaning on the doorway.

"Elsa is going to pay for this" she thought.

Elsa was eating some lunch when she heard someone yelling.

"ARE YOU DEAF!? I SAID NOOOOOO! GET LOST" her baby sister yelled from above. Elsa barely managed to contain her laughter. She then began to feel pity on her sister. He was not dangerous but he was really creepy.

"Oh I suppose I should have the guards escort him out" she though. She the saw Johnny and then saw a piano fly at him from the top of the stairs. She giggled.

"later" she decided and continued her lunch.

Author's notes: I made a lot of references to my other fanfic, Anthrax in particular. And I know what you are going to ask and the answer is that Elsa did not just freeze Johnny because she would not do that. She was attacked by two of the dukes lackeys and even then, they hat to start shooting at her for her to react. Even then she instantly regretted it. This time around she wanted to turn the other cheek. Sure he was rude but he did not mean it and he was not hurting anyone. Besides I thought it would be way funnier if she threw her sister under the bus. Note that this is not romance {obviously} and it was written for humor, thus not violating my no romance rule.


	6. SpongeBob

"Ok let's start from the beginning…..where on earth am I?" Elsa said. She looked about and she could not believe her eyes. She was…..UNDER WATER! She took in a deep breath against her better judgment, expecting water to come in. Instead her lungs were greeted by fresh air. It did not make sense but for now she decided not to dwell on it. She was stranded and her main concern was survival. Then something in the distance caught her eye. A town was just over the horizon.

"Food, water, and a place to sleep" Elsa thought in relief before walking in that direction.

Exhausted, she finally reached the town. She eyed the sign hanging above her

"Bikini Bottom, that's a strange name" she thought to herself. She heard her stomach growl. She was famished. She walked further in town to be greeted by…..fish? She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was not hallucinating and to her surprise she saw a strange fish staring at her!

"You ok, lady?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She realized that, fish or not, she wanted to make a good first impression. She did not want to be rude.

"I'm fine" she said with a smile. The fish then walked away. She did not want to draw attention, so she decided to keep walking. She noticed an odd building and she realized that it was a restaurant of sorts.

"The chum bucket, who gives places such strange names?" She said to herself but then decided to forget it; she needed food, not to criticize names. So she entered the building. She found all of the eats empty. She began to grow suspicious.

"A-a-a-a- c-customer!" a voice shouted from behind her. She was startled and turned around but her eyes grew wide in shock when she saw no one.

"….down here" the voice groaned. She obediently looked down to find a little green creature with one eye.

"Welcome to the Chum Bucket, My name is Plankton!" He cheered. Elsa wondered why he was so thrilled by her presence. She might ask once she had something to eat. So she looked at the menu and made her choice. About an hour later, the dish finally arrived. Rather than complain about the amount of time it took to serve such a seemingly simple dish, she was just happy did not have to starve. It did not look very appetizing.

"Anything is better than dying of starvation" she concluded. She used the fork to lift a bite to her mouth. The minute she swallowed it, one thought came to mind.

"On second thought, starvation is so underrated." She realized.

"How can they serve their customers such-"she looked around and then, it hit her. It was filthy. She was obsessed with getting food but that wannabe meal brought her back to her senses. She was no cook, but even she can tell that this restaurant was not fit for business, scum dripped from the walls and she began to feel queasy when she thought about whatever it was she just ate…..She did not want to know. Using her gloved finger, she rubbed it against the wall, left a streak of white and she brought it to Plankton's face.

"Look at this; you should be ashamed with yourself. Pray that I never return to the castle because if and when I do, this deplorable restaurant will be shut down!" she threatened while rubbing the dirt between her fingers. She then walked right over Plankton. The minute Elsa left the restaurant she realized how crisp and fresh air truly was. She then saw another restaurant, called the crusty crab. The Snow Queen cautiously approached the glass. She let her guard d 43ee own when she saw that it was crammed it with people, or fish. The air smelled fresh and every inch of the wall was immaculate.

"Welcome to the crusty crab. Can I take your order?" A blue squid deadpanned.

"I….uh….." she was at a loss for words.

"Two crabby patties for me and my new friend, SquidWard" A voice from behind her said. He was a yellow square with holes, blue eyes, no shirt, pants and a sailor cap. Was he referring to her? "What's your name, miss?" the little sponge asked. Elsa was somewhat relieved to see a friendly face.

"Q- Elsa" She answered, not wanting to reveal her royal status. The sponge smiled.

"My name is-"He was interrupted by yet another voice.

"SpongeBob, those crabby patties won't make themselves!" A crab to Elsa's left said.

"SpongeBob, is that your name?" She asked.

"yeah why?" he answered.

"And you work here?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" The sponge answered. He then rushed to the kitchen before she could ask him another question

He whipped up two crabby patties, he sat Elsa at a table and took the other seat. She stared uncertainly at the dish he served her. She steeled her nerves and took a bite. The burger left a wonderful mouth-watering taste in her mouth. She was about to give her compliments to the chef when a pink starfish like creature burst into the room. It eyed Elsa and charged at her.

"PATRICK NO!' SpongeBob screamed, but Patrick grabbed Elsa's shoulders and began to shake her violently

"Elsa Elsa Elsa" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Her eyes shot open to find herself in her own room, Anna was shaking her awake.

"What Anna?" She asked in an annoyed voice.

"I had the weirdest dream!" Anna said to an irritated Elsa.

"So did I" She replied. Anna blew a raspberry.

"I bet mine was weirder!" She boasted, causing Elsa to laugh.

"I SERIOUSLY doubt that" Elsa concluded.

Author's notes: It has been a long time since I watched SpongeBob. This was the most difficult chapter to do for me so far. But personally I think it worked. This was brought to you by a request by NabilahSwift


	7. Boba Fett

Authors notes,

Guest: yes I am but my priority I my story "freedom is the right of all sentient beings" so it could be anything from a day or two to a few weeks in between updates for Elsa's encounters. I need time to think about the characters requested and how they would speak, act, and treat Elsa etc. So BE PATIENT all good things come to those who wait. Patience moves mountains.

I have got many requests for this character and I know him pretty well

Just so you guys know more than likely my next character will be Darth Vader. This encounter will have Elsa in it but its main focus will be Anna

Elsa was about to ask her little sister if she wanted to build a snowman. She noticed the Princess siting by the window. Anna had a melancholy expression on her face.

"What's wrong Anna?" Elsa asked in concern. Anna then turned to the Queen and hurled herself into her arms. Elsa knew what the problem was; her baby sister was upset, that was a big enough problem to demand the Queens attention. What Elsa didn't know was why.

"Kristoff never came back and now there is a storm at the north mountain. I can see it from here. I saw a stranger in town and I asked him if he could find Kristoff. I paid him a few gold coins and he promised to find him. What if they don't make it through the storm? They…they" Anna whimpered. Elsa's brain was working overtime to come up with a solution and a way to comfort Anna. Elsa was about to speak when someone beat her to it.

"Your highness, I found him." A man in a strange suit of armor said. The breastplate and helmet were green and the latter had an eye slit that was protected by some sort of material. He was holding Kristoff in front of him and was pointing a weapon of some sort at his temple. Anna's worry turned to anger as she walked up to the man.

"You were supposed to rescue him, Boba Fett, Not kidnap him! Let him go!" Anna snapped. Boba Fett obeyed. The latter released the handcuffs on Kristoff and stepped back. Boba approached the princess.

"You didn't even specify that you wanted him alive let alone to be rescued. You should choose your words more carefully. Luckily for you I assumed that you did not want me to kill him." Boba Fett lectured Anna.

"Boba Fett? Where have I heard that name…..oh I remember your that bounty hunter. It is a pleasure to meet you." Elsa said, not out of sincerity but out of protocol.

"With all due respect your majesty; you're wasting your flattery. I work for money, not cheap compliments and small talk. If you don't have a job, then you have nothing to say that I care to hear." Boba Fett deadpanned. Elsa was caught off guard, now realizing that the bounty hunter knew that she did not find his company even remotely pleasing. Boba Fett then approached the Princess.

"The sum you paid was….meager. You promised a higher fee if and when I returned. Since you did not specify, I ask for a bounty of 35,000. I will collect it now." Boba Fett bluntly said. Anna knew exactly what gave him the nerve to ask for such a ridiculous payment.

"With all due respect, you're wasting your bargaining skills. I refused to be emotionally extorted into giving into your demands. Just because you rescued our friend, does not mean you have the right to ask for such a large payment." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she knew that Boba Fett was trying to use emotional blackmail to get his reward. Boba drew his weapon. Elsa stepped in front of her and flexed her fingers, ready to freeze him. The bounty hunter silently stared the Queen and Princess down from behind that cold and unfeeling mask.

"Perhaps we can work out a better deal and avoid any….unpleasant confrontations. I'll offer 5,000" Anna stated from behind her human shield. Fett lowered his gun.

"25,000" Boba Fett retorted.

"10,000" Anna said.

"1 plus tax is…..35,000" the bounty hunter continued.

"You're funny" Anna said sarcastically.

"15,000" Fett replied.

"…Ok I'll tell you what I'll do, 20,000 if you go back and rescue the other ice harvesters from the storm.." Anna concluded. The mercenary agreed. They shook on it and the bounty hunter collected his reward and left. Soon the other ice harvesters were at the gates being led by Boba Fett.

"I said rescue them, not bring them to the palace!" Anna groaned.

"I rescued them, now there your problem" Boba countered. He ignited his jetpack and took off.

"Since you hired the man who brought them here, you get to organize the carriages and get them out." Elsa chirped. Anna groaned again.


	8. Davy jones

Elsa needed to go on a trip over seas. She gave her sister a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye, and she stepped onto the ship. She was about to signal the Capitan to cast off when something caught her eye

"Anna what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Sightseeing! I'm coming with you silly" Anna replied.

"Arendelle needs you, I have to meet with a friend of papa's" Elsa argued.

"But you need me more. Don't shut me out again " Anna said. Elsa could not believe her ears. Her sister really just played that card. It was too late the ship had already set sail. At least the company would be more enjoyable.

"don't worry sis, we are gonna have the time of our lives" Anna chirped.

Five days later…

"Ugh, Elsaaaaaa, are we there yet?" Anna groaned. She and Elsa were on a lifeboat. "Give me a break, we were not there five minutes ago and we're not there now! Now row! I'm doing all the work" Elsa panted.

"I wonder what happened to the rest of the crew." Anna said trying to catch her breath.

"They're fine, they just got separated. I am sure they can reach arendelle." Elsa assured her baby sister.

"Them? What about us?" Anna retorted.

"You managed to toss Prince Hans into the sea with a single punch, why don't you use that muscle to get us there, keep rowing!" Elsa reminded while trying to row at the same time.

Then a woman with red hair splashed out of the water.

"….Humans!" She gasped.

" Are you a mermaid?" Anna asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am. My name is Ariel, you guys look like you can use some help" Ariel replied with a giggle.

"Um, I'm afraid we got stranded. Do you know where we can find land?" Elsa asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah…but how did you get here?" The mermaid asked

"Well…." Anna and Elsa said together.

Flashback.

The storm was tearing the ship apart. It was sinking.

"Abandon ship" The captain cried out. They were about to head to the lifeboats when another ship rose from the water, and caught the crew and the two royal sisters.

"F-flying Dutchman" one of the sailors whimpered. Just then they heard heavy footsteps. They never could have expected what to see next. Approaching the crew and royals was a man, he had a beard of tentacles, a crab claw for a left hand, his right leg was that of a crabs and he had icy blue eyes. Without saying a word, he marched up to the Queen. He blew smoke in her face, causing her to cough.

"Greetings, I am Q-"Elsa was cut off by the man.

"Queen Elsa, can you live with yourself and what you are?" The man said. Elsa recognized this to be the legendary Davy Jones. She wondered what he meant by his question. The legendary captain pointed to Anna. Elsa realized that somehow he knew all about her mistakes and she lowered her head in shame. Davy Jones used his claw to raise her chin, they were face to face.

"Do you fear death? Do you fear the retribution that will come to you? All your mistakes laid bare, all your sins punished, all of the blood you spilt repaid?" Davy Jones asked the depressed Queen. The more she contemplated what he was asking, the more she grew afraid.

"I can offer an escape….forestall the final judgment. One hundred years before the mast. Will you serve?" The captain asked softly. She was tempted to say yes.

"No Elsa! I'm here, I'm still here" Anna whimpered.

"Yes I can live with myself, and my answer is no." Elsa declared. Davy Jones then summoned the kraken and smashed whatever was left of their ship to pieces and left the two sisters stranded at sea.

End of flashback

"Ok while it was nice of Davy Jones to not hurt us, I kinda wish he let us keep our ship" Anna moped.

"Less talk more rowing!" Elsa said. Ariel was trying to push the boat in a futile attempt to get them to land. She then saw some of the boat wreckage.

"oooh I bet scuttle will know what that stuff is!" Ariel said before leaving the two sisters alone.

"Plan b?" Anna asked.

"Plan B is, ROW!

They finally reached land to find a dog running. Behind it were hundreds of people with spears. They were all headed towards them.

"….Back to the boat!" Elsa and Anna yelped at the same time.


	9. don't worry

Elsa: hi guys. As you know..I'm Queen Elsa.

Anna: and I'm her sister: princess Anna...but you know that

Anthrax: and I'm Anthrax, you know...the oc everyone hates

Elsa: well, say hello sweetie

Rosetta: *hides behind Elsa*

Elsa: don't be scared, my little bunny. Say hello. They like you

Rosetta: *looks at you and blushes* hi

*hides behind Elsa again*

Elsa: we just wanted to say that Nerfherdee has NOT forgotten you. EVERY SINGLE request has been logged and saved.

Anna: but it will take a while because this takes a LONG time to ready the chapters.

Anthrax: First he needs to find out who the characters are. How they would meet Elsa, how they would talk, act, and what circumstances they would be under, how elsa would react to them, how to keep them in character.

Elsa: It's very hard. But as its his gift to you readers, keep sending requests and ideas. He WILL log them.

Rosetta: *blushes slightly* thank you for all the reviews *hugs and nuzzles you*

Anna: *looks at Anthrax* and you wonder why Rosetta is nerfherders favorite OC

Anyway. This is just a reminder that we haven't forgotten you


End file.
